Educating Ash
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Respectshipping fic. For my friend Cyn. A drunken dare in Ash's birthday party really gives Drew something to think about. Ash dose not sound quite pleased.


Title: Educating Ash

Rating: pg-15 maybe

Shippings: Respectshipping Ash x Drew

Notes: Late chirstmas gift for Cyn (Sweet May) Yes and now it's half way through March. 0_o

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. Just written for fun.

Educating Ash

Chapter one: That Drunken Dare

Ash was now eighteen and still had no proper thoughts on romance. His determination to be a great trainer and friend was too high to think about it. Even the biggest hints go straight out of his head, and he only thought of it as a strong meaningful friendship. Even a kiss on a cheek wouldn't digest in his brain. Dark hair and brown eyes, and a cute face. He still maintained a childish mind, but when the time was right, his maturity would show. Drew thought his cuteness was quite sexy, especially when he got angry.

Drew mainly knew Ash through May – she was great friends to the pair of them. Quite often would she mention Ash as brave and kind. He must have been kind to invite him to his eighteenth birthday in Pallet town; and most unexpected, too. They weren't on the best of terms. Drew always had pleasure teasing May's group of friends.

The party was quite active than he'd expected it would be. There were few people he could actually recognize, but the the house and garden was quite packed. The food was divine, and he could only assume it was home-made. Tossing back lime strands of his fringe back, he approached Ash. He gave a gentle tap and said, "happy birthday, Ash."

"Thanks a lot," Ash replied. Drew smiled; Ash's bright yellow balloon was adorable. "Some of my friends over there are playing truth or dare, wanna join them?"

"Sure!" Drew accepted the invite; he hadn't played truth or dare in long time. He followed Ash to a group of lads in more casual clothing, than him.

"What's your favorite incest ship Ritchie?" Brock was asking a guy in an outfit similar to Ash, only greener.

"erm..." Ritchie stumbled. "As in ships you sail on or pairing characters up?"

"Pairing characters up of course!"

"Well, this is kinda weird saying this but... my favorite incest ship is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto."

"Hey guys!" Ash interrupted the roars of laughter. "This is Drew, who I met in Hoenn." Drew smiled, sitting on the table with them. "Drew this is Rithie, Gary, Damion and Paul, and you remember Brock, right?"

"Hi Brock." Drew waved to the chocolate-skinned man. "Any girlfriends?"

"No..." Brock replied, "still single."

"Nevermind," Drew said, "plenty of nice girls you can chat up."

"Truth or dare, Paul?" Ritchie requested. Sparky, his pikachu sat on his shoulder, staring at Paul's crossed arms.

"Truth!" Paul's tone of couce was hard, yet his words; blunt.

"Come on Paul!" the blonde in the scarf nudged on the purple-haired dude's arm. "You have to do a dare!" he pleaded. Damion quickly wrapped his scarf around Drew. His nails bit into his navy jacket. Paul did not respond to Damion's plee.

"I'm picking a truth, and that's final!" Paul snapped. The dead look in his face, was enough to see that he didn't want to be there.

The blonde sighed and patted Drew's shoulder, "Give him a truth."

"Would you kiss Ash?" Drew asked from the top of his head. He figured that he could give some random truths; just to be amusing. A brunette in a black funky top found it hard not to smirk.

"WHAT!" Ash and Paul shouted out in unison. Ash had fearful expression locked in his face. Ash faced Gary and snapped, "Gary, this isn't funny."

"That was brilliant!" Gary mentioned. Hidden aquamarine vodka poured into every empty glass. "The way it randomly came out was hilarious."

"That's easy," Paul growled, "no!"

"Anyway I meant to give him a truth," Ritchie confirmed.

"Truth or dare?" Gary asked Drew. His tone became louder with a hint of growling. The grin on his face showed that he wanted Drew to pick a dare. He just could not resist it.

"Hey it was meant to be my go!" Ritchie snapped pulling Gary's shoulder.

"I'll go for a dare." Drew decided, he wondered what the dare was going to be.

Gary had a kinky thought written on his face. "I dare you to educate Ash, sexually."

"That's it, I'm out of this game!" Paul marched, trying to walk away as fast as he could.

"Come back, Paul!" Damion squealed. The blonde hastily chased after him. "It's an million dollar fine if you don't!"

"I think you've had too much to drink." Ritchie snatched Gary's glass moving it to Ash's side of the table.

"I'll think about that..." Drew quietly whispered.

Gary continued to chuckle. Them chuckles turned into vicious roars of laughter which forced him to drop from his chair. Ritchie caught hi in his arms, sighed a little and said, "yep... too much vodka. I'm keeping an eye on you!"

"What the fuck?" Ash dazed into Drew with a timid expression. He could tell that Gary's drunken dare kicked him in his innocent system. He couldn't help but think, _'poor little Ash'_. The raven hair gave a huge contrast to his sudden pale skin. Shaking began to be present and his body paused. Ash tip-toed away, shrugging it off and spoke to other guests. A sigh came from Drew, then a mimic of Ash by speaking to May.

"Ash looks startled." The brunette frowned over staring at Ash trying so hard to peel off his strange facial expression. "I saw Paul walk out and the guys laughing, what happened?"

"Nothing that important," Drew sneered. He twirled over to a small white table picking up a slice of what appeared to be a chocolate cheesecake drizzled in nuts and honey. "This cake sure looks delicious, doesn't it May?" he asked passing her another slice, also.

"Sure," May replied, "I know Ash's mom is a good cook anyway." She bite into the cake and smiled, "Oh, this is really tasty."

Drew sighed in relief, at least he didn't need to tell her about the dare. Drew still couldn't get that dare nor Ash out of his mind. Though he enjoyed the thoughts, making them into reality sounded ridiculous yet daring. Ash however, doesn't seem to get thrill s from that; the dare was going to be a challenge. So many Ash related questions swam in his head. How would he educate him sexually? Would he even understand? Will their well-earned reputations turn to ruin? Will it be enjoyable? Would it effect the future? He couldn't find a crystal response to the crucial questions.

Watching everyone sing 'Happy Birthday'. He wanted to join along but his mind was too cluttered with thoughts about Ash. He found his mother giving him a kiss on the cheek was rather sweet; now he knew where he got his adorable looks and personality.

---


End file.
